Giving in
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: The digi-destined spend a day at the beach and Izzy shares a look with Tai. The next following days Tai seeks every opportunity to touch Izzy and one thing leads to another, even when Izzy doesn't really understand why. A very unknowing Izzy, kind of fluffy and definitely yaoi. Contains a lemon, TaiShiro


So I made another oneshot and it is very long, but hopefully worth it. Kind of fluffy, but hopefully also hot. I did figure out I find Izzy very hard. His character is difficult and this wasn't as easy as the DaiKen story... But it made it interesting and I hope I didn't make him to unknowing. I'm sorry if I did.

Please read on and I will blab a little more at the end probably :)

...

Black eyes focused on the computer screen, but his mind was blank. Fingertips didn't move swiftly over the keyboard, instead just hovering over them as if trying to come up with what to type out. This didn't happen very often to the redhead, but more frequently in just a matter of days. It was as if his complete life had suddenly changed and maybe somewhere it had. It wasn't every day that you found out you were sexually attracted to one of your best friends. Izzy had no idea how it had happened or why it happened now. This was very unlike him and it reminded him of how Tai used to make fun of him, saying he was as asexual as they come. And Izzy kind of believed that since he never really had been interested in girls. Now he found out why…

It happened kind of sudden. A day at the beach with his Digi-destined friends. Not something Izzy was very fond of. He always kept out of the sun, his pale skin turning bright red in just a matter of minutes if he wasn't careful. That's why he had been sitting under a sun screen, sheltered from the burning globe, while the rest of the group had been splashing around in the water or tanning just a few feet away from him.

Usually Izzy would have busied himself with his computer, his tablet or his phone for that matter, but he had been too afraid to take them. It was so hot and his equipment would certainly have fried in this heat. So Izzy had been bored, sitting in the shade with his body still sweating like crazy. He hated it and would've preferred being in the water now, but no such luck for him. Water was a dangerous place to go if you didn't want to turn into the colour of a boiled lobster.

The only thing the redhead could really do now was watch his friends have fun while pity himself as he sat there alone on his small towel that felt drenched under his behind. How much can one person really sweat?

His black eyes followed the laughing figure of Davis as the boy was running after Ken to throw the frail boy into the ocean. Izzy admired Ken's guts for staying out in the sun like that with his pale skin. It wasn't much better than his own.

Droplets of water splashed up from Davis' feet as the boy kept on running and Izzy's eyes followed them all the way until they hit something. They hit Tai square in the face and the brunet blinked his eyes feverishly to get the salty water out. It was then that Izzy noticed how his eyes had been glued stuck to the tanned body of his best friend, seeing how the water made the brownish skin glisten in the sun. His tan was only deepening now being out in the sun this much and somehow Izzy felt drawn towards it, wanting to know if he could feel the change if he would just touch it.

Tai moved through the water, laughing loudly as Davis had finally managed to pull Ken in the water. Davis hadn't expected Tai would take revenge on Davis for the splashing and suddenly the boy found himself hovering above the water, ready to be thrown a few feet further.

Izzy watched in amazement to how the muscles moved under the tanned skin, seeing them ripple under the sunlight. He could feel his body moving, leaning towards the scene in front of him, wanting to be the one currently being held up in Tai's hands. He just wanted to feel those strong hands on his body, wanting to know what it would be like to be touched by them in his most sensitive places. It felt strange, he had never had a longing like this before, but it was there now.

Davis was thrown away and more laughs fell off Tai's lips and Izzy suddenly loved the sound. It made him smile as well and that was not something he did very often. It was as if Tai's happy energy was contagious and Izzy didn't mind catching it at all.

Just when Izzy was about to give up his resistance and just go towards Tai and touch him, the brunet turned and looked straight at him. Slowly the redhead sat back down, his black eyes caught in the brown eyes' gaze. Izzy felt imprisoned by them, unable to really look away. A shiver ran down his spine as something changed in the brown eyes. The redhead couldn't quite place what it meant, but the feelings it brought on were so strange.

It didn't take long before Tai did look away and when he did, Izzy was send back to earth, coughing badly because he had forgotten to breath and his lungs were screaming for air. Everyone looked at him in great concern except Tai, knowing exactly what had happened.

After that the day was over too quickly, giving Izzy no time to really think about what all had happened. And somehow he still didn't have the time and it was strange. Slowly he was understanding what was happening to him now, but not because he got help from a certain someone.

Because it wasn't his thoughts about that day that made Izzy unable to work on his computer or even think straight. No, it was the fact that the brunet he had been staring at that day had stopped by more frequently. More like every day since a week ago, the day right after beach day. Izzy had found it strange since Tai never stopped by that often, but hadn't mind at first. Now he wasn't so sure anymore. Because every time Tai was there tanned wandering hands found now places to touch Izzy and the redhead wasn't sure if he should stop it or let Tai do as he pleased just like Izzy had wanted him to just a few days ago.

Today Tai was going even further. Somehow Izzy's shirt had found the floor and Tai's hands were sliding down his chest to his stomach. The redhead was still sitting in his desk chair, facing his computer, but it was long forgotten. His hands were now beside him in his chair and his eyes were closed as he leaned his head a bit to the side. A reaction to Tai's lips softly kissing the exposed skin on his neck.

Izzy just couldn't do anything to stop Tai. He felt numb under his deep brown gaze and those eyes were now constantly on him. Even in public Izzy seemed unable to get away from the, Tai always staring at him with that weird emotion in its place.

But there was always one way Izzy had been unable to make Tai stop when the brunet went too far for Izzy's liking. A loud gasp with a weird body spasm seemed to be doing the trick just fine and the redhead was unable to stop those movements anyway.

And it was time again for his body to jerk forward in his chair, Tai's hand sliding over the front of his pants to palm Izzy's growing erection. Tai had never gone that far, never been that blunt and it really scared Izzy now. He had always been kind of annoyed when he got an erection, pointing back to his asexual days. He didn't understand what to do with them and just relieved himself as fast as he could. But the fact that Tai was able to make him enjoy this was the scary thing and that's why he didn't want to be touched there. It needed to stop now.

But Tai didn't stop. He continued touching Izzy's growing bulge, even with the redhead leaning forward as far away from the brunet as he could. Unfortunately for Izzy he was still in his desk chair, meaning it could be rolled around the room and it could be turned around easily. This was exactly what Tai did, making the redhead turn towards him and when Izzy dared to look at the brunet, wanting to beg him to stop, he saw something he hadn't expected.

Those brown eyes fixed on his face, lips parted to let out shallow breaths. It was the gaze that made Izzy shut up and not say a thing. The emotions there were all so foreign for the redhead, but also so familiar. The pleading, the desperation, but especially the longing. The longing he had felt on the beach to just touch. It wasn't Tai's fault Izzy had chickened out, so how could Izzy blame Tai for actually acting up on it. Somehow it seemed all so logical now and Izzy felt his frightened state slowly ebb away. Now he just stared back at Tai, having no idea what emotion he was showing the brunet since he still had no idea how he really felt about his best friend. Just that there was some sort of sexual attraction.

Tai's lips were parting again, seeming to form words Izzy didn't quite catch. But after a second of thinking he did know what the brunet said as the other was leaning forward now, swiftly moving towards him. _Sorry…_ he had said, but what for?

Izzy didn't really have time to think about it, lips suddenly roughly pushed against his own. Tai hadn't done this before and the redhead wasn't sure how to react. So he just sat there as Tai's lips moved against, his own completely still. The brunet broke the kiss for a moment, eyes closed and sighed softly. Izzy had no idea what Tai was feeling right now, emotions sheltered by his eyelids. But then lips came down on his again, softer this time and appearing to be just a peck. But then the lips came down again and Izzy got another peck. Tai kept this up until Izzy understood that with each kiss Tai was actually pleading him to respond. Every kiss was a please on its own.

Maybe he should respond. The lips felt nice against his own and so far whatever Tai had done had felt nice even if it was all a bit scary. Izzy trusted his friend and knew Tai would never hurt him or pressure him into something he really didn't want to. But his restraints were giving away and he was going faster than before. Tai just couldn't help it anymore. Not after Izzy had given him that look.

And then the lips were pressing back. Tai let out a soft groan and let his tongue slide inside Izzy's mouth, exploring everything his tongue could reach. Izzy decided it felt kind of nice to have those warm lips pressing against his and the tongue massaging his mouth roughly, seeming almost desperate to get a test. But was the redhead really surprised? Whatever Tai had done to him so far had felt so good. He got kind of lost in the kiss, especially when he let his own tongue carefully play along, gaining another groan from the brunet.

Izzy had no idea how he got there or when, but suddenly he was on his bed with Tai lying on top of him, mouth now pressed against his neck instead of his lips. His pants were also on the ground, only his boxers still covering up his erection. Tai seemed to be naked, but the redhead couldn't remember if Tai had stripped himself or if Izzy had actually helped him with that. He remembered his hands moving on his accord, but what they had done was kind of fuzzy.

Slowly Tai slid down his body, touching every bit of naked skin he could find. With his hands or with his lips, it didn't matter to him. A part of Izzy still felt like resisting, but more because he didn't know what he was consenting to than because he didn't like what the brunet was doing. The redhead tried to find out why Tai was doing is. What had gotten into his friend these past couple of days? But every time his brain started forming an answer, Tai touched him some place nice, making his mind completely blank again.

Maybe it was time to let go and just find out what Tai was planning on doing. Maybe it was time to really stop thinking.

Now that Izzy's muscles relaxed under Tai's touch, the brunet groaned in appreciation. The redhead finally gave in and it made something funny bubble up inside Tai's stomach. Maybe his plan would work after all.

Tanned hand slipped under the waistband of Izzy's boxers, sliding them off in a swift motion and discarding them somewhere on the floor. Now that the last bit of fabric was out of the way, Tai went lower again, his lips lightly pressing against Izzy's abdomen.

Izzy's chest heaved up and down with every breath intake, it becoming more ragged the lower Tai went. The redhead had a strange feeling he needed to do something with his hands and now he had decided he would do things without thinking, he let his hands move on their own accord again.

They wondered over Izzy's chest, lightly brushing over his own nipples while Tai settled in between his legs to do some touching of his own. But the brown eyes snapped again and watched how Izzy was touching himself now, the hands gliding over his body, reaching spots only Tai had touched him before.

The brunet couldn't focus on pleasuring Izzy anymore, not with the way the pale body was leaning into every finger brush the redhead played on himself. What was Izzy doing? Did he do this on purpose to make Tai really lose control?

Tai sat back up and glanced down, brown eyes hazed over with pure lust. He had never seen Izzy this sexy before and he already couldn't keep his eyes off the redhead in the first place. This image would hunt his dreams for a long time to come. Lightly he reached for the pale hands and placed them on his own chest, keeping his gaze fixed on Izzy below him.

Dark eyes blinked a few times on confusion, uncertain of what Tai really wanted of him. He looked down at his hands and then slid his gaze back up to Tai. No words were spoken and Izzy actually had to find out himself. But then he just let go again, letting out a heavy sigh and his hands started moving again, feeling the tanned skin he had longed for a few days ago. It felt warm and soft and so different then his own skin.

Izzy slowly moved up as well, getting on his knees right in front of Tai, so he could reach better. His hands brushed over Tai's nipples as he had previously done himself and he could feel the tanned body lean into his touch now. He must be doing something right.

But when his hands were done exploring, Izzy still felt like he was missing something. As if he wasn't quite done yet. His black eyes looked up at Tai again, now a familiar curiosity staining them and Tai softly smiled back at him. That was the Izzy he knew and had grown to like so much over the years. Carefully he leaned down and captured the redhead's lips in a soft kiss. It surprised Tai when Izzy immediately responded, the thin lips moving back against his own. This was what made it all worth it, what made him not regret a thing he had done so far.

The pale hands started moving again as if Izzy felt encouraged by the kiss. But it was merely that they were both distracted now that Izzy actually dared to reached a little lower and let his fingers slide over Tai's erection. It was bigger than his own and somehow it felt different when he wrapped his fingers around the hardened length than when he did it to his own.

Suddenly Tai broke the kiss, not having expected Izzy to be so bold all of the sudden. With a louder groan he bucked his hips into Izzy's hand, pressuring him to move it. And clumsily the redhead started doing it. He wasn't good at this and had no idea if he was doing a good job anyway. Maybe he should've practised more to be better now, but that thought alone felt strange. Why would he practise on himself, so he was able to give Tai a good handjob? Izzy had never even thought something like this would happen in the first place.

A heavy head now leaned on Izzy's shoulders as his hand kept on moving slowly around Tai's length. The brunet was only letting out shallow harsh breaths and Izzy assumed that Tai was enjoying what he was doing. It made the redhead smile slightly even if he didn't understand why.

Because of his own thoughts, Izzy had not noticed Tai was moving again, bringing three fingers to his own lips and covering them in his own saliva. It wasn't the best lubricant there was. Hell, it was one of the worst, but he didn't have anything else and he couldn't contain himself anymore. He needed this, especially now that Izzy was so responsive.

Something wet was now prodding against Izzy's entrance and the redhead's hips bucked forward, moving away from the finger. His eyes went wide and his lips formed the word _what…_ But Tai didn't let him finish the question, capturing his lips in yet another kiss to distract him. He let the finger slowly slide in, giving Izzy the time to get used to.

Izzy's lips weren't moving anymore and the black eyes were staring at nothing as his mind was completely focused on what the fingers were doing. The feeling was strange and somehow very unwelcoming. Why did Tai want to do that? What would be so great about this? And then it hit Izzy.

Sex.

He knew what two men did together when they had sex, having heard many jokes about it around town, but he had never really found them funny. Maybe it felt good. He always wondered if it did and apparently he was finding that out now. He didn't like the finger.

It felt weird moving in and out of him like that. And then suddenly the second finger got pushed in as well, just as slow as the one before.

Tai did take his time, being as careful as he could with the fragile redhead. Sometimes Tai thought Izzy would just break under his rough touch and that's why he started being more careful with the redhead the more he started liking him. That's why he was moving in like this. Just by touching Izzy and showing him that it was nice. When he had seen Izzy looking at him with that emotion he knew all too well, he knew he needed to help Izzy with it. He needed to show the redhead what that emotion really meant and make him see that it was good, because Tai had felt the same way. Longing. Longing to be closer to the other, to touch the other and to just be with the other.

The third finger was now moving in and out of Izzy and it stung. The feeling really wasn't nice and with a pained look in his eyes he gazed up at Tai, hoping the brunet might stop. But Tai only shushed him, telling him it would be alright and that it would feel amazing very soon and Izzy cursed his curiosity for wanting to find out if it actually would feel good.

Very carefully Tai laid Izzy back down on the bed, slowly retracting his fingers from Izzy's entrance. A shudder went through Izzy's body as the intrusion finally left him.

But then his legs were pulled apart and Tai aligned something much bigger with his prepared entrance. The black eyes went wide again and wasn't sure if he was ready for this, but when he saw that look back in Tai's eyes, the one he didn't understand but found so familiar, he relaxed back against his pillow.

A smile formed on Tai's lips as soon as he did that and he leaned down to give the redhead a soft short kiss. It was a different kind of kiss. A loving kiss maybe, Izzy didn't know. He didn't even know the existence of it until he just made it up. But what the redhead did know now was that there were things he didn't know about his friend and that these secrets had involved him somehow.

Tai slowly started pushing himself in, stopping every time Izzy's hand went up when the redhead felt like he couldn't take it anymore. It took a lot of patience, but Tai would do anything for the redhead just to make him feel better. When he was fully inside, Tai let himself lean down heavily on Izzy's body, needing a breather of his own. It was so tight and it felt like it was swallowing him whole, sucking him in deeper and deeper. The muscles kept contracting every few seconds, making Tai's body shake slightly.

While Tai was taking a rest, Izzy was forcing his body to relax again while his mind wondered of somewhere else. He was thinking about his friendship with Tai and to him this felt like they would never be able to get closer to each other. Izzy just felt so vulnerable and he never really was. But the fact that Tai was there with him made all the worries fade away. Somehow he trusted Tai completely with this, as if the brunet knew all about what this might be.

Love.

There was that word again, but why did it keep on coming back, haunting him? But then Tai started to move experimentally, making the thought change completely. As Tai's length slid in and out of him, he thought about how this made him feel. He felt amazing somehow and even if it slightly hurt, it also felt really good.

Izzy could hear strange and then he realised it were moans slowly rippling off his own lips. He tried stopping it, but in the end he didn't really want to. And then Tai started whispering his name, sweet nothings rolling out of his mouth along with it.

It made Izzy feel special, as if he was the most important person to Tai and he decided he wanted to feel special, he wanted to be the most important person in Tai's life. But of all he wanted to feel loved.

Tai started moving faster, easier sliding in and out of Izzy. They both couldn't keep their sounds in, groans and moans filling the room together with the slapping sound of skin hitting against skin.

And then something happened. Tai was still thrusting forward, but it all seemed to go in slow motion now as he suddenly hit a spot inside of the redhead, making Izzy scream out at the top of his lungs. Tai didn't stop moving, knowing exactly what he had hit and now cherished every beautiful sound that came from Izzy's mouth as he kept hitting the redhead's prostate.

The flushed face, the closed eyes and the forever parted lips were the most beautiful sight Tai had ever seen and as the body started writhing beneath him, he knew he was about to lose it. His thrusts became more erratic as he lost control over his body and then Izzy's sudden orgasm shocked him, the walls clamping down around his length, pulling his own orgasm to the surface.

With the last few thrusts Tai rode out his orgasm and then slowly pulled out of the exhausted body beneath him. Izzy soon fell asleep and it made Tai smile. Everyone else would feel the need to talk about this right away, but not the redhead. Questions might come later, but first Izzy would think about the subject on his own until he was satisfied with the answers he had come up with. Tai would just have to prevent Izzy from thinking and then he could trick him into being his boyfriend.

Whenever they were sitting next to each other, flinging his arms around his shoulders. Stealing kisses whenever the dark eyes got glazed over again as the redhead thought. And whenever alone a lot more touching and love making, because that was the only thing being done in private, just so everyone knew Tai and Izzy were together now.

Tai would continue this plan right up until Izzy gave in and realised they were now in fact boyfriend and well boyfriend. It wasn't easy to have an asexual friend who wasn't that asexual at all. He just needed to be shown what love was all about and who else could show better than the one that loved him most.

Characters © Digimon

So the ending sucks... I just wanted to make it clear that Izzy does want to be with Tai, he just doesn't really realise it. So he isn't forced into the relationship, okay? T.T

I have decided I will do some more stories for Digimon and I will see how long I will stay :) I do enjoy it and I want to explore a few more pairings and characters... Certainly another story with Ken, because I find him very interesting, but maybe this time with TK instead. See if I can pull off the funny guy... I want to try KouMi which may sound strange, but I want to try a different Izzy and somehow this pairing seems kind of cute. And probably a Yamachi, meaning Matt tops ;) Any other ideas, you may ask. I also write yuri ^^

More kissesss and please let me know what you think, because this one I am less certain about...


End file.
